harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Victoire Weasley
Victoire Weasley (born on 2 May, circa 2000 or 2001) was a part-Veela witch and the eldest child of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour.J.K. Rowling MSNBC Interview on Accio! Quote Biography Early life Victoire was born on 2 May in the first years of the 21st century. She is the oldest of all her Weasley cousins. She was given her name, which means "victory" in French, because her date of birth fell on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, in which the Order of the Phoenix and its allies prevailed against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She has two younger siblings: a sister, Dominique, and a brother, Louis"The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children" from the Times Online. Through her maternal great-grandmother, Victoire is one-eighth Veela. It is possible she lived at Shell Cottage with her family. Hogwarts Victoire began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the early 2011s. At some point, she entered into a romantic relationship with Teddy Lupin, who was two years above her. On 1 September, 2017, Victoire's by-then-graduated boyfriend came to see her off for another year at King's Cross Station. Victoire's cousin, James Potter, saw the couple snogging and interrupted them. When Teddy told him to leave, James returned to tell his family what he had seen, and his younger sister, Lily, expressed her wish that Teddy and Victoire would marry someday, making Teddy an official part of the extended Weasley-Potter clan.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Epilogue Physical appearance Victoire was described as "very good-looking," which presumably indicates that she took after either her mother, Fleur, or her father, Bill, or both, in appearance. It could also link to her Veela ancestry, which might consequently make her beauty more profound. Etymology Victoire means "victory" in French, the native tongue of her mother Fleur Delacour, probably chosen because she was born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. It is also the feminine version of the male given name Victor. If she was given the name because it was the feminine version of Victor, it could refer to her mother's friend, who was also in the Triwizard Tournament. Behind the scenes *Both Victoire and Teddy Lupin have fathers who were attacked by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. *Both Victoire and Teddy Lupin have mothers with unique traits related to their physical appearances — Fleur Delacour has Veela blood, and Nymphadora Tonks was a Metamorphmagus. *Victoire and Teddy are fourth cousins once removed as they are both distant descendants of Phineas Nigellus Black.Black family tree *In J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life, when sketching the Weasley Family Tree, Rowling stated that Victoire was so named because she was born on the anniversary of the day the Second Wizarding War ended. *Victoire is the last character introduced during the Harry Potter Series. *Victoire is likely an homage to Elanor Gamgee from The Lord of the Rings, who was born on the anniversary of the downfall of Sauron. Both were noted to be very beautiful. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references de:Victoire Weasley fr:Victoire Weasley Weasley, Victoire Weasley, Victoire Weasley, Victoire Weasley, Victoire Weasley, Victoire Weasley, Victoire Weasley, Victoire Category:Delacour family Category:Prewett family